


A Tale of Two Brothers

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [18]
Category: British Actor RPF, Cinderella (2015) RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Klondike (TV) RPF, Pompeii (2014) RPF, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day, until Gisele Hunter meets both Kit Harington and Richard Madden in a bookshop. Both men find they have feelings for her. Gisele feels the same, but doesn’t want to choose between them. Can the three make a relationship work or will the media tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art




	2. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gisele meets the men of her dreams.

Gisele reached up for the book, but was too short. She glanced around and saw a chair.

“Need help?” a deep voice asked.

Gisele looked up in horror. She thought that surely her eyes were deceiving her, but sure enough, there stood Robb Stark himself. Gisele laughed nervously.

He gave her a dazzling smile and she thought she was going to pass out. “You know that’s dangerous”, he said.

“Well, maybe if I wasn’t so short…” she muttered.

“Looks like you’ve found yourself a fairy”, another voice said.

Gisele’s head snapped to the side.

Oh lord, she had to be dreaming.

She knew that mop of black curls anywhere.

“She was about to climb up on this chair to reach a book”, Richard said.

“We can’t have that, now can we?” Kit said.

“What book were you reaching for, love?” Richard asked her.

“You’re going to laugh at me”, she told him.

“We promise not to”, Kit said.

Gisele took a deep breath and said, “Game of Thrones”.

“Which one?” Richard asked.

“I think she means the first one, Rich”, Kit said.

Richard leaned up and took it from the shelf.

Gisele tried taking it from him, but he snatched it back.

“Hey!” she said.

“Let me purchase this for you”, he said, “Then Kit and I are going to sign it and take you to lunch”.

Gisele tried to object, but Richard was already making his way to the register, leaving her alone with Kit. All she could do was look into those deep chocolate brown eyes and he smelled absolutely delicious.

“Ready to go?” Richard asked, walking back up.

They left the bookshop, the boys flanking her on either side. They went to a small café and got a booth in the back.

Like when they were walking, Richard was on one side of her and Kit on the other.

Gisele found herself leaning in towards Richard as he talked with Kit’s chest resting up against her back.

Normally having a guy so close to her would make her uncomfortable, but Gisele found she kinda liked it.

All three of them talked and laughed and soon Gisele had to go home.

“Thank you for lunch and the book”, she said, “But I really need to get going”.

“One of us should walk you home”, Richard said, “Just to ensure you get there safely”.

Gisele told them where she lived.

“My place is down that way”, Kit said.

“Then it’s settled. It was very nice to meet you”, Richard said. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “Farewell, Tinkerbelle”, he said as she blushed.

She took Kit’s arm and they left the café.

The two walked in comfortable silence, with Gisele’s head resting on his bicep.

They arrived at her apartment building.

“Can I walk you to your door?” he asked her.

She blushed and nodded.

They took the elevator up to her apartment and Kit walked her to her door.

“Well, this is me”, she said pulling out her keys.

“Can I see you again?” he suddenly asked her.

“You want to see me again?” she asked.

He pushed some of her fire red hair behind her ear and said, “If you would do me the honor”.

Gisele’s heart fluttered, but stopped when she thought about Richard. “I’d love that”, Gisele said, swallowing her guilt.

Kit smiled.

Before she went into her apartment, she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll see you later, then”, he said.

“Yeah”, she said and went inside. She pulled out her new book and opened it.

A sheet of paper fell out.

She picked it up.

_Here’s my number, Tinkerbelle. I’d love to see you again and get to know you better ~ Richard_

Gisele sighed.

What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	3. Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kit find out they both went on a date with Gisele and demand answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is borrowed from a quote from Grey's Anatomy.

Kit and Gisele’s date was three days later on Friday. He took her out to lunch and then they walked through the park.

A man with a guitar was playing a song. 

Gisele managed to convince Kit to dance with her. Gisele couldn’t remember the last time she was this happy, but her thoughts were never far from Richard. 

Suddenly, Kit’s lips were on hers, bringing her back to the present. 

One of her hands made its way into the curls at the nape of his neck as Kit’s cupped her cheeks. 

 

The next day, she got a call from Richard asking her to dinner.

She was so conflicted. Did she tell him about her and Kit? She decided against it.

They ate at an Italian restaurant and then Richard walked her back to her apartment. 

“Well goodnight”, Gisele said. 

Richard tilted her head up and placed his lips on hers. Richard’s kiss felt different from Kit’s. Richard’s was passionate and soft, with underlying hunger. 

Kit’s kiss was soft and gentle, like he was kissing a porcelain doll. 

Richard’s kiss left her breathless and wanting more. “Goodnight, Tinkerbelle”, Richard said kissing her one last time.

 

On Monday morning, Richard and Kit met for coffee.

“So what did you do Friday night?” Richard asked Kit. 

“Went on a date with Gisele”, he said.

Richard nearly choked on his coffee. “What?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was great”, Kit said smiling. His smile dropped when he noticed the look on Richard’s face. “What’s wrong?” Kit asked him. 

“Um…on Saturday, I had a date with Gisele”, Richard told him, “I’m guessing she didn’t tell you?” 

“No”, Kit said, “I don’t understand”. 

Gisele was at work when she got two texts. 

One from Richard and one from Kit.

They both said the same thing: _We need to talk_.

 

She met them at her apartment. “I understand you two must be upset”, she said. 

“What the hell is going on, Gisele?” Kit asked her. 

She could deal with Richard being angry with her, but not Kit. 

Kit was her adorable puppy. 

“I’m going to make this simple”, Richard said, “Pick one”.

“What?” Gisele asked.

“Pick one”, Richard repeated. 

“Please don’t ask me to do that”, Gisele said softly. 

“Why?” Kit asked her. 

“Because I have strong feelings for both of you!” she snapped, “I would sooner walk away from both of you, than just one”. 

“Hold on”, Kit said, “How would this work?” 

“You can’t seriously be entertaining this idea?!” Richard exploded, “Do you even comprehend the kind of scrutiny we would face?!”

“Don’t yell at him! If you want to yell at someone, yell at me!” Gisele said. Her wolf was angry, but he had no right to yell at Kit. “We could make this work”, Gisele said, trying to soothe him, “We would set up rules and talk to your publicists. The public has already seen me kiss Kit. It’s bound to be all over tabloids by now. We tell them that I’m dating Kit for now”. 

She cautiously walked up to Richard, Kit watching them carefully. She placed her small hands on his cheeks, feeling his stubble lightly scrape her palms. “Don’t ask me to choose, because I can’t”, she said softly, “I can’t let go of just one of you. I know this is going to difficult, but we will get through this”. 

Richard leaned down and pressed his lips to Gisele’s. 

Gisele felt Kit come up behind her and wrap his arms around her and press his lips to her neck. 

 

They sat down that night and wrote up a set of rules. 

1\. All will keep their respective spaces.  
2\. All three are comfortable sharing a bed in an apartment  
3\. There will only be sexual relations will be between two people (subject to change)  
4\. PDA is only permitted with Kit, until the relationship is made public

They could make this work. 

They _would_ make this work.


End file.
